hate to love
by jallapercabethjiperhazleo
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet and instantly hate each other. What will chamge their minds? Percabeth/hazleo/jiper/thaico/tracie
1. Chapter 1 school

Percy POV

Flashback

"Mom I know I have ADHD and Dyslexia but do I have to go to Goode High?" I wined.

"Because at Goode, they have a few people like you there. And you won't be alone." Mom replied

"Mom we both know that you want me to go because you know one of the teachers from the school from collage. And I know you want him to ask you to coffee." I smirked.

Mom blushed.

"Percy Jackson! You are 16 and I think that this school is very good for you and the teachers respect people with ADHD and Dyslexia." She tried to be firm but ultimately failed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Just get ready for the first day of school tomorrow." She mumbled and walked to my baby brother Tyson's, room.

So I walked back to my room lied on my blue covers on my bed while looking up to the blue ceiling. And thought 'What's gonna happen tomorrow?'.

After that last thought I slept like a baby.

Flashback

"Bye Percy! Have a good day! Tell Paul I said hi!" mom said before leaving the house.

Mom worked early shifts at the candy shop so that she can leave early to take care of Tyson.

'Uggg! Stupid school bus!' I thought on the way to the bus. When we finally arrived at the school, it was bigger that what I thought it would be. It was light blue which was two stories high. I stared in awe when someone with curly brown hair and crutches bumped into me.

"I'm so sorry! I was reading and I wasn't looking! Please don't hurt me!" the boy yelped.

"Dude, it's alright. Hey I'm Percy Jackson. I'm new here, could you direct me to the office?" I asked.

"Oh sure, follow me! By the way I'm Grover, Grover Underwood. I hope you fit in." Grover directed me.

Grover had dark, curly brown hair with matching brown eyes. He was about 5'9, close to my height of 6'0.

"Hello Mrs. Pally, this is Percy Jackson. Can he have his schedule? "

Mrs. Pally was a plump lady in her 30s with straight brown hair up to her neck.

"Of course dear!" she replied.

"So Percy what classes do you have?" Grover questioned.

I looked over my schedule.

"History, English, Science, Lunch, Greek Mythology, Computers and Gym." I read aloud

"Cool", Grover exclaimed, "we have English, Lunch and Greek Myth together!"

"Who's your new friend Grover?" a voice asked.

"This is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is my friend Nico. Nico, you and Percy have History together. I'm gonna be late for class. Why don't you show him the way? See ya Percy!" Grover waved.

Nico had black hair and brown eyes. He looked like 14 when they were in 10th grade.

"I skipped a few grades." He answered my question.

"Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Nico urged me to follow him. As we enter the classroom, the teacher asked me to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson and I'm from here, New York." I wave at the class.

"Well Percy, my name is Mrs. Reet. And even though it is halfway through the year, I bet you can catch up. Why don't sit next to Nico at the back?" The teacher asked.

We walked down my seat next to Nico and pass a group of girls in the front. The blond sticks out since she's the only one who has blond hair.

The teacher starts the lesson on the board, but it's all hazy since I have dyslexia.

"Since we have a new student, why don't we start with some easy question? Who was the first person to create a written language?"

The blond girl raised her hand while everyone was minding their own business, not paying attention.

"King Hammurabi of ancient Babylon." she said nonchalantly.

I knew right away that she was a smarty. I ddon't like snobby girls.

The teacher nodded and kept writing on the board.

The next few classes went like a blurr cause of my dislexea. Finally, it was lunch. But I ddidn't know what new info I'd be learning about.


	2. Chapter 2 friend or foe?

Percy POV

My next classes were like a blur. Now I know Grover, Nico, and Leo from science. Leo loves building and inventing new projects. He has night black hair with bark brown eyes.

It was finally lunch and I went to buy my lunch.

"Percy! Over here!" Grover called. Ask I walked over the their table, I saw the girls and two new guys. One of them was the same height as me, golden\blond hair with electric blue eyes. He was built with a six pack ( same as me). The other had black hair, brown eyes and still had a little baby fat. "Hey, I'm Jason Grace. I'm the captain of the football team." Jason waved.

"H-h-h-I-I-I. *sniff* *sniff*. I'm Frank Zhang. I'm sorrry. Its just that my girlfriend just dumped me 12 hours, 27 minutes, and 9 seconds ago." The chubby guy sniffed.

I knew it wasn't my business, but I really wanted tk know what happened.

"Sorry. What happened?" I askes a politely as I could.

"Her name was Hazel Levesque. We dated for 2 years. She' in Annabeth's group, the one with brown hair and golden eyes. Yesterday, I was waiting for her to finish checking out a gem book from the library. I waited outside on my car and this tan, thin girl came up to me. She looked french with wavy blond hair. She came to me and forced a kiss on me. It was a long kiss and I tried to push away. Then Hazel screamed the the girl pushed away with a smug look on her face. Hazel screamed at me and slapped my face. She walked away. I called, texted, and emailed her but she wouldn't reply." Frank sobbed.

"Ya sad", Leo said, " cause she is HOT!" Leo smiled.

Everyone laughed while Frank gave him the evil eye.

"So what's up the that Annabeth girl?" I asked before everyone was done laughing. "Oh the blond? She's an A student, teachers pet, and a loves art. She's always surrounded by ther girls. Their names are Juniper Tree, my sister Thalia, Hazel Levesque, and Piper McLean." Jason said dreamly when he said Piper's name.

Ring ring! T

he bell rang and we all went to our next class. We all have Greek mythology together, sadly with the girls.

* * *

Our teacher's name was and he was in a wheel chair. The girls sat in the front while us guys sat at the back. Mr. Brunner was teaching us Greek and asked if anyone knew Greek. Ever since I could read, Greek was the easiest language to learn. I raised my hand and so did the guys. Surprisingly the girls knew Greek too. Mr. Brunner told us to pair up with the different gender and start a conversation.

Jason went to Piper, Grover went to Juniper, and Nico went with Thalia. Frank begged Hazel to be his partner, but she still said no amd went with Leo. Leo smiled and mouthes thank you to a sad Frank. 'Shoot' I thought, 'I'm stuck with blonde'

"Hey, you want to be partners?" A girls' voice called.

"Well everyone is already paired up so I guess I can't say no." I sighed.

We started with basic Greek.

" Όνομα μου είναι Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." She said (my name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase.)

" Percy Jackson, είμαι νέα εδώ. I love κολύμβηση, εγώ θα μπορούσε να είναι γιος του Ποσειδώνα!" I joked (Percy Jackson, I'm new here. I love swimming so maybe I'm son of Poseidon! ).

She laughed. And we continued to talk amd we got to know each other a bit. I didn't like her put I found out a little bit about her like that she loves to read, wants to be an architect, and is not a softy. And I told her where I lived and what I liked.

* * *

When the bell rang we walked out and we didn't talk to each other for the rest if the day. When the final bell rang, the guys wanted to come over to hangout so we went to my place and started talking about nothing particular. Then the guys say something I'd never hear them say.

"Piper has the perfect hair."

"Juniper is so earth friendly."

"Thalia is so brave."

"Hazel has amazing eyes."

Hazel is perfect. "

I thought they didn't like the girls oh well. Even though Annabeth and I talked, we still weren't friends. I don't like snobs and teachers pets.

Sigh, I'll have to see her every day. Well at least tomorrows the swim tryouts.


	3. Let the War begin!

Percy POV

I was running late for my next class, so I went to the shower and quickly took the rince. I put on my clothes as fast as anyone can put on their close when they're wet and ran out the door. then I bumped into someone.

"sorry I wasn't looking" I said while rubbing my head.

"well you should be sorry you made me drop all my books if one of them is really think you will have to pay."

I looked up and saw the blond.

"you know what you're very selfish you don't even care about someone else's feeling."I said

"excuse me you bumped into me" Annabeth said.

"you know your ego is bigger than everything. you think you're more important than. everyone everyone has rights"

"first you say I have a big ego and now you're saying that I am heartless? oh it's on I declare we have a prank war. the prank war ends in Spring Break and the loser is the slaves for the winners till June."

"Fine."

"I will have the girls on my team, while you can have your friends on yous." Annabeth fliped her golden hair and stalked away.

Then Jason and Leo appeared.

"dude what did you do?" Leo throwing his hands up.

"the girls won't do anything it's okay don't worry."Percy smiled.

"You don't get it. The girls are the pranksters of the school. Everyone wants to be them but no one wasnt to go against them." Jason added.

"And did you have to include us? I like pranking but not the popular people. That would ruin my status." Leo pointed to himself.

"Don't worry guys! I was the prank master at my old school. Plus I was thinking the twins could be on our team too." Percy grinned evily.

"The Stolls? But...grrrrrrrr... FINE! If you can get them to help us then... we're in and we'll tell the others." Jason almost pulled his blond hair.

Then an announcement came over the P.A.

"This message is to Percy Jackson. Get ready the war had begun."

**A/N: If anyone want to give me a any ideas, review and tell me.**

**Question: Who and what shall the first prank be?**

**Should Percy prank Annabeth with misplacing her textbooks?**

**Should Annabeth prank Percy with...I really dont know**

**so give me a shout!**


	4. The beginning of the war

Chapter 4  
Annabeth POV  
I am going to get that little twirp. How should I get him back? I know! I pulled out my iphone and texted the girls to meet me in the library for an important meeting. As the girls arrived they looked all anxious.  
"Girls, it time we get our prank on. Hazel, your are pranking Leo and Frank. Juniper, you're taking Grover. Piper, you're taking Jason. Thalia your taking Nico and I'll take Percy Jackson." Annabeth went into military mode.  
"Lets move girls! We have until Spring Break to make them pay. Hazel, did you want to flirt with Leo and to make Frank jealous? I know Frank hurt you so you can do whatever you want." Annabeth put a hand on Hazel.  
"Lets do this!" the girls cheered and went to work.

Percy POV  
So I AM the Prank master. Well you know...With the twins' help. When we told the boys about pranking the girls, they were making a checklist of what we needed to buy. Right now all the guys were in my tiny room.  
"So you want us to buy blond highlights the one you can do by yourself? Ok I know Jason's hair needs a little shine but do you really want him to get it?" Leo asked. Jason just smacked his head.  
"Dude, you didn't let me finish", Connor sighed,"Get the dye and then buy goop. Mix the dye and the goop together and send it to Annebeth. When she uses it, her hair will have green highlights."  
We smiled and I literally ran to the closest store and gathered all the supplies for the evil plan.  
When we got back to my place, I found the twins in lab coats and wearing gloves.  
"Do you have all the ingredients for the master serum?" Conner asked.  
As I handed him the bag of supplies and they got to work. After 15minutes, they raised up their creation.  
"Awesome. Its all done. All we have to do is to get her to use it." Grover pumped his fist in the air.  
"Leave that to me." I let out an evil laugh.  
"Dude. We're in a prank war, not an evil movie where we're evil scientists." Nico backed up.  
After the guys left it was about 11pm so I put on some black clothes and went to Annabeth's house. While the guys were still here, we searched up the address to her house. Apparently she lived in a two story house with a dad, older brother, step mom, and two younger step twin brothers. What you can find on the internet right?  
I went to her house and searched for the bathroom. She had her own bathroom but it was in her room on the second floor. I had to improvise. Then I saw a tree next to her window. I climbed the tree thanking myself that I had upper body strength. I reached her window sill and made sure she was sleeping. I jumped into the room and looked for the bathroom. As I looked, I took in my surroundings.  
Annabeth slept in her bed sound asleep. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. Wow she kinda looks cute. I thought. Wait did I just say- I mean think that she was cute? I shook my head and saw that she had a huge bookshelf with all her books in alphabetical order and neatly tucked in. Bookworm. Annabeth wasn't a girlie girl cause she had green walls instead off pink or hot pink.  
I finally found the bathroom and switched the bottles of hair highlights jel thingy. As I walked out of the bathroom, I walked quietly went to the window. Sadly, I stepped on a squeaky board in the floor. The creecking sound can from the floor of the room, however, Annabeth didn't stir at all.  
When I made it back to my house, I jumped into my bedroom and changed into my usual white t-shirt and black shorts. I grabbed the first book on my shelf as someone knocked on my door.  
"Honey, why are you still awake?" My mom peeked her head into my room.  
I looked away from the book and starred at my mom,"Mom, I'm reading."  
"You're actually reading the history book Uncle Zeus bought you?" One of my mom's eyebrows shot up.

I nodded and she told me to not stay up too long. She kissed my forehead and I turned off my lamp.  
The next morning, I was awakened by a horrible scream. I smiled. Guess someone's gonna have a bad hair day. Even thought I'm four blocks away from the diva, I can hear her screech loud and clear. I sighed happily and got ready for school. Clearly, I didn't know what I was in for.

**a/n:**

**i need some ideas for the next prank. And body have anything juicy they want put in? If you help me I'll put your username at the bottom thanking u cya later! Hope ya'll love it! PM me!**


End file.
